1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder leveling accessories and more particularly pertains to a new ladder leveling accessory system for providing a leg extension for leveling a ladder on sloped, uneven, or rough surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder leveling accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladder leveling accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art optional equipment for ladders include U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,293; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,503; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 316,608; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,936; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,133; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,412; U.S. Pat. No. 796,915; U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,352; U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,432; U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,958; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,936; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,529; U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,222; U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,451; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,306.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ladder leveling accessory system. The inventive device includes a pair of leg extensions held to the rails of a ladder by two sets of bands and secured in place by a spring loaded handle extending through both leg extensions, the upper bands and the rails of the ladder.
In these respects, the ladder leveling accessory system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a leg extension for leveling a ladder on sloped, uneven, or rough surfaces.